What's Love Without Jealousy?
by soccerchick8
Summary: They are rescued and Jackson is dating someone and it's not melissa. Will he realize his true feelings before it's to late? M&J Chapter 3 redid
1. Confusion

What's love without jealousy

**What's love without jealousy?**

_**Yes, my next story. Of course it will be a Melissa/Jackson story as always lol. Hope you all like R&R please. This chapter is called confusion. **_

Melissa was in pain as she knew she would be. She walked beside her best friend Nathan, sadly watching as Jackson and Taylor walked hand in hand across campus. He had told her 2 months before of his decision. When he had told her she simply said ok. She will always remember the look of surprise on his face. She knew he was expecting her to start crying. But she didn't, not Melissa. She waited until she got home to start crying slightly. She had even surprised herself. She had always remained the strong one, even after they had gotten rescued. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan.

"So Daley, me, and Lex are going down to the beach later. We're asking everyone to go, you in?" Melissa looked into his eyes. She knew that if she said no, which she really did, then she would never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great I'll go tell Daley, see you later." Melissa watched him run off to find his girlfriend. She and Eric were the only two not with someone from the island, except Lex of course. Melissa knew Eric was pissed at Jackson but he wouldn't admit it. He didn't want to be beaten up by him. She wondered if he would be going to the beach. They could hang out together. _"We're in the same boat. We both will have to watch Jackson and Taylor." _

As she walked she sensed someone following her. But she didn't turn around to see who it was, she didn't need to. Her thoughts drifted back through space and time.

Jackson was walking slightly behind. They were both thinking about the same day; the day they were rescued. They remembered every detail. It was raining that day. He had picked her up and kissed her feeling the rain running down both of them. He remembered the taste of salt and he knew she had been crying. He kept telling himself that he kissed her out of fear and happiness of going home.

Melissa thought about that day. She was no longer sad about Jackson choosing Taylor, she was pissed. How could he kiss her one day, and then once they hit land again, go out with Taylor. She didn't understand him.

Melissa snapped back from her mind when she heard the warning bell ring. She picked up her pace, fully aware that he was behind her. She was now used to feeling his eyes on her every single day. She assumed it was out of pity. Jackson thought otherwise.

He kept thinking how gorgeous she looked everyday. He was confused about why something was always drawing his gaze to her. But he was with Taylor. He loved her, didn't he?

To make matters worse, Mel and Jackson had every class together. One of them was with Taylor. But that didn't stop Jackson from staring at her. During economics, Jackson decided he couldn't take not talking to her. Ignoring the piercing gaze he got from Taylor, he wrote Melissa a note. _Hey Mel, are you going to the beach? _He passed to her and heard a small gasp from Taylor which he ignored. He watched a she looked over the note and wrote one word down on the paper and passed it back. _Yeah_. That's what she had written. He couldn't explain how one word could make him happier than he had been in 2 moths.

He smiled and left class as the bell rang. He watched as Melissa walked over to her locker. He walked Taylor to hers, which was just down the hall, and told her he'd be right back. He could feel Taylor's eyes as they bore a whole in his back. He imagined the look on her face when she saw he was headed towards Melissa.

Melissa was confused Jackson never tried to talk to her anymore. Why start now. She was also slightly nervous as she watched him walk towards her out of the corner of her eye. "_Why am I so nervous? I haven't talked to the kid in a month plus it's not like I need to make an impression." _She thought as she waited for him to say something. She put her books in her locker and slammed the door shut. Finally he opened his mouth to say something.

_**Ha cliff hanger. What does he say? Will Mel and Jackson get together? What will happen at the beach? Hope you guys liked it R&R or I won't update**__._


	2. The Beach

What's love without jealousy

**What's love without jealousy?**

_**Ok all those reviews made me want to update sooner. Keep that in mind. I'm glad you guys like it. This chapter will consist of **__**a lot **__**of jealousy. Some of you who reviewed guessed right at what is about to happen. A slightly new friendship will occur. R&R please. **_

_Finally he opened his mouth to say something. _

"Hey Mel." Jackson was surprised at how softly he was speaking.

"Hey Jackson ready for the beach?" Melissa looked up putting on a surprisingly genuine smile.

"I was born ready. I should be fun. Lex will be there. I've really missed that little guy.

Melissa laughed. "Yeah you call him a little guy yet he's smarter than you." Jackson laughed. This was true; Lex was extremely bright for his age. Jackson was about to say something but Melissa beat him to it.

"Why we would want to go to a beach is beyond me. We should be sick of seeing yellow sand and blue waters."

"Yeah, well apparently this is all Daley's idea so we can complain to her." Jackson could still feel Taylor's eyes on him, but he made no attempt to move away from Melissa. Taylor got fed up by this. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taylor stalking towards them.

"Hey, babe!" Taylor forcefully turned Jackson around, despite the amused look on Melissa's face, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Hi, Taylor." Jackson staggered slightly backward. He cast a quick look at Melissa only to see she was trying very hard to contain her laughter. He wondered why she was laughing. _Maybe she doesn't like me anymore. No that's impossible she has to still like me. _Jackson quickly pushed all thoughts from his mind as he saw Taylor give Melissa a triumphant look. He started to feel sick.

Melissa on the other hand was really enjoying herself. Hard to believe but she was She knew Jackson didn't like forceful treatment like what Taylor just did. She wondered why he put up with it.

"Hi Taylor, are you going to the beach as well?" Melissa looked at the girl. _Please say you have an emergency hair appointment or something! _Melissa thought. Unfortunately she said nothing of the kind.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to show off my body in a stunning bikini to my boyfriend, in the whole world." Jackson slightly grunted at this. Thankfully Nathan came to save the day for both Melissa and Jackson.

"Hey Mel, you ready to go?" Nathan walked up to them slightly suspicious of what he just walked in on.

"Yeah, so is everyone going to the beach?"

"Everyone but Eric." Nathan looked slightly disturbed.

"What, Melissa cried, Where is he?"

"Last I knew, he was at his locker." As soon as he said that Melissa took off. She found him walking slowly towards the buses.

"Eric Wait, slow down." Eric turned around surprised to see Melissa running towards him.

"Eric, Nathan told me you aren't going to the beach. Why not?"

Eric snorted. "Isn't it obvious? Mel, maybe you can do this, but I can't face another day of watching those two suck on each other's faces." Melissa looked at him sympathetically.

"I can't deal with it Eric. Yeah, I put on a front for my friends, but all I feel like doing is dying when I see them together." Eric's head snapped up at this. He couldn't believe Melissa felt the same way. "Please Eric go with us, I don't want to be alone. I'm the only one who doesn't have a date except for Lex. We could hang out together. We don't even have to go near them, Please?"

"Fine, I'll go. But only if we ignore them." Eric sighed as Melissa squealed.

"Thank you, I'd better go before I lose my ride. Make sure you come." Eric nodded as Melissa turned and ran off to find Nathan.

Melissa ran up to Nathan who was leaning on his car. He looked up as she stopped, breathless, in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, it is Eric is coming."

"He is. How? When I talked to him he was dead set against it."

"I talked him into it. He realized we're both in the same boat. Plus I don't want to be the only one without someone to hang out with." Nathan looked at her, eyes wide.

"I would never desert you Mel, you know that." Melissa nodded, as they drove to her house.

A few hours later, Melissa was ready. She had a really cute green and pink bikini on that mirrored her curves and set off her skin tone. She knew she looked stunning in it but she hoped everyone else thought so. _(Jackson)_ She slipped on a soft green sun dress and put on her blue flip-flops. She had just finished when she heard Nathan's car horn. She ran outside and slipped into the back seat next to Lex.

"Hi Daley, hi Lex"

"Hey Mel, you look gorgeous. You ready for some fun in the sun." Melissa giggled at her line as they set off for the beach. When they got there they realized they were the last ones to arrive. Melissa got out of the car and gave Lex a proper hug.

"It's great to see you again Lex."

"You too Mel." Lex ran over to greet everyone else.

"Yo Mel, over here." Melissa looked up to see Eric waving to her. She smiled and ran over to him. Jackson looked on with a confused look on his face. Taylor smiled at him and yelled to everyone.

"Let's go swimming." She peeled off her top to reveal a hot pink bikini. She took off for the water. Everyone mimicked her idea and stripped down to their bathing suits. Melissa took off her shoes and brought her dress over her head.

"Oh My GOD!" Eric stared at Melissa. Everyone looked over and their mouths dropped to the ground as they saw Melissa.

"What?" Melissa was beginning to feel nervous.

"You look so hot." Daley couldn't resist saying it.

"Yeah like 10 times hotter than Taylor." Eric said smiling on the inside as he saw Taylor walking up.

"Who's 10 times hotter than me? Is that possible?" Jackson just pointed over to Melissa. He couldn't help but agree with Eric. Melissa looked stunning. He could not stop staring at her.

"That is such a nice outfit Melissa, but you will never look like me." Taylor smiled sweetly.

"Thank God for that." Melissa meant to think that but as she heard everyone laugh she realized she had said it out loud. She watched amused as Taylor's face flooded with embarrassment. Jackson stopped laughing as Taylor looked at him with fire in her eyes. _Oops. _He thought. Nathan could sense Melissa's embarrassment and ushered everyone into the ocean.

"Eric no put me down." Melissa screamed even though she was laughing. Everyone looked on laughing at them, all but one. Jackson.

"Okay." Eric threw her into the sea. They all watched but she didn't come up. Nathan new what was coming next. Suddenly Eric's body was dragged down under the ocean. Both Melissa and Eric resurfaced laughing. Jackson could feel the burning in his stomach. He was wondering why he couldn't fool around with Melissa like that. _Idiot you hurt her by going out with Taylor that's why. _Jackson was pulled from his thoughts by Taylor.

"Let's go swim." She pulled his arm toward the ocean only to have him pull away.

"I don't feel like it." He turned on his heel and walked down the beach to think. Eric and Melissa grinned at each other.

"Are you trying to make him jealous?" Eric asked her playfully.

"Not intentionally." Melissa faked innocence.

"Well do you want to?" Eric head was forming a plan.

"Duh." They laughed and got out of the ocean to race each other. Jackson watched them sadly. He was fighting with himself. He knew that he made a horrible decision in going out with Taylor. Now he had to fix it.

_**R&R**_


	3. Forgiven or Not?

What's love without jealousy

**What's love without jealousy?**

_**Ok all those reviews made me want to update sooner, again. Ok here's my next chapter I guess I will call it Forgiven or Not?**_

Melissa and Eric ran out of the water laughing. They knew how they were to make Jackson jealous. But how do you make Taylor jealous? They didn't know if she even liked Eric. Melissa ran ahead of Eric laughing, Eric doing his best to overtake her. They ran right past Jackson without a glance to him.

"Face it Eric, you'll never catch me!" Melissa laughed. She knew that she could run a lot faster if she tried.

"That's what you think." With that said Eric sped up surprising Melissa and attacked her. They rolled on the ground. When they finally came to a stop Eric was on top of Melissa. He laughed and got up. He looked down.

"Should I be a gentleman and help you up?" Eric joked.

"Yes." Melissa pouted.

"To bad." He took off running back the way they came.

"Eric!" Melissa yelled after him. She laughed and got up from the sand and took off running at a much faster pace than she had before. Eric was almost back to the others when he looked behind him just to see Melissa on his tail. She grinned and with surprising agility over took him. Everyone was huddled in a group around a un- built campfire. Jackson looked up to see Eric and Melissa running back to them. Melissa flipped on to her side and slid like a baseball player in between Lex and Daley.

"Beat you." Melissa grinned up at Eric who was standing behind her.

"Yeah, whatever. I still think that was unfair. You could have warned me you were such a fast runner." He sat down, with a death glare from Jackson, next to Mel.

"But that would ruin the fun of it." Melissa laughed. Then she noticed everyone staring at her with expressions of shock on their faces. Jackson and Taylor were almost fuming. Melissa almost laughed at the looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing Mel. We're just surprised." Nathan looked at her with a weird look in his eyes. What the hell happened with you and Eric? They seemed to say.

"Why are you surprised?" Melissa was curious at what they would say. Everyone looked away and said nothing. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"So are we building a campfire or what?"

"Sure why not." Nathan busily started the fire.

Melissa looked over at Jackson. "So did you bring your guitar?"

Jackson nodded and without a word went to his car. Melissa frowned and followed him. Taylor started screaming in her head and got up to follow them, when Eric stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Eric looked up as she past him.

"I'm going to stop Melissa from stealing my man." Everyone looked up at this surprised.

"Melissa's not trying to do that Taylor. You need to start excepting that he might have friends that are girls. Just sit down and leave them alone. She's just seeing if he's okay." Taylor sat down with a sigh, next to Eric.

Jackson got his guitar out of his car and slammed the door. Melissa looked on. She felt like a bitch for trying to make him jealous.

"Jackson…." Melissa started. He turned to look at her and she could see clearly the pain that she had caused him.

"What Melissa!" Jackson realized he spoke a little too fiercely when he saw Melissa take a step back. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Jackson sighed. How could he tell her his feelings, if Taylor was only yards away?

"Nothing, Mel." Jackson turned to walk away but then felt her hand grab his arm. He turned around yet again to face her.

"You are such a bad liar. Please just talk to me." Jackson sighed and slid down the side of his car until he was sitting. Melissa did the same.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you like Eric now or something?" Jackson dared not look in her eyes incase he let everything spill. He knew he couldn't resist her soft, brown eyes.

"If I do, what would it matter?"

"Just answer the question Melissa." Jackson nearly yelled this he was so frustrated. Melissa quickly stood up. He could tell she was trying hard to contain her anger. He looked up at her and saw the look of hatred. His face drained of color thinking of what she might say.

"Why are you being like this? Are you jealous or something? Look Jackson, I'm actually trying to have a good time with my friends, but right now you're making this extremely difficult. You told me 2 moths ago that you wanted to go out with Taylor, and now you're getting mad at me if I like someone else." Melissa was on a roll and she wasn't about to stop. "I gave you almost everything I had on the Island, and then you threw it back in my face. You can't turn the blame on me if you feel like this." Melissa turned and walked away, leaving a very hurt, confused, and angry Jackson to think about what she had said. Jackson sighed._ She's right, I can't blame her in was my decision to go out with Taylor, a wrong one at that_.Jackson slowly got up with his guitar and headed to the beach where he would have to face Melissa, and worse Taylor.

Melissa stomped back to the beach. She couldn't believe what a jerk Jackson was being. _Well I guess I deserve some of the blame I mean I was trying to make him jealous. But I really was having fun and Eric is a great guy, just not the guy for me._ Melissa sighed and just walked past everyone ignoring their confused expressions, and walked down the beach to think.

Eric looked up to see Melissa stomping by. He knew something happened but decided to give her time. He looked up as Jackson at down next to him. He noticed that he was as far from Taylor as possible. He smiled inwardly but hoped that Mel and Jackson would "rekindle their love."

Jackson sat down as he noticed Melissa was not there. He looked down the beach and saw her with her head on her knees, with her arms wrapped around them. He sighed. _How could I make the one girl I love feel this way?_

The sun was setting but it was a warm night. Melissa watched the sun remembering the days when they were on their island. She had sat alone most of the nights just watching the sun go down quietly singing to herself so she didn't wake everyone up. One night she remembered Jackson had come down and sat next to each other. They quietly talked about life and if they were going to be rescued. She wished she could go back to that day and stay there forever. Her friends might think she was crazy but she really missed the Island and the good and bad times they had there. Jackson sat with the others sadly watching Melissa wondering if she'd ever forgive him. He remembered that day to. He had just started drifting back to the Island when Taylor, yet again, yanked him from his thoughts.

"So babe," Jackson cringed at that word. "Are you going to play a song or just sit there looking stupid?" Everyone gasped at what Taylor had just said. Jackson could feel anger boiling inside him. Not because Taylor called him stupid but of the way she was treating him recently.

"Sure." Jackson said through gritted teeth. He began to play. _**(I don't know what song so bear with me. Let's pretend it was directed toward Melissa but Taylor thought it was for her) **_

Music drifted towards Melissa. She heard all the words clearly, as if she was meant to hear them. She slowly brushed away the tear that had escaped her sad eyes.

As the song ended Taylor looked at him. She obviously thought it was for her. She got up and hugged him hard and kissed him. Everyone looked surprised as he stiffened and jerked away. This didn't unsettle Taylor.

"That was so beautiful Hon."

Eric looked towards Mel. He thought he had given her enough time and rose to go talk with her. Jackson looked on with envy. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, but then again he was the one who made her feel like this.

Melissa heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She could see Eric out of the corner of her eye. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her. _** (Not in a, I want to make Jackson jealous way, but I care about you way.)**_ She leaned into him.

"What happened between you and Jackson Mel?" Melissa looked up at him and he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Well he was being a jerk and getting really angry because he thought I liked you. I told him it was his decision to go out with Taylor instead of me. I said other things I can't remember and walked away. I know that part of the fault is mine. I was trying slightly to make him jealous but I was really also having fun hanging out with my friends." She let another tear slip from her eyes. She angrily brushed it away. Neither she nor Eric was aware of someone behind them.

Jackson had watched Eric go to Melissa. His stomach clenched when he saw Eric put his arm around her shoulders. He decided he had given them enough time and stood up. Taylor looked at him as he walked away. She noticed he was headed towards Melissa. She stood up as did everyone else. She started towards him as anger clouded her face. Everyone rushed in to hold her back. They had all secretly wanted Jackson to come to his senses.

"Taylor wait this is something he needs to do." Nathan looked at her.

"So that Melissa can have him? No way, I won't let that happen."

"Yes you will Taylor. You can't make him deny his feelings for Melissa. You know that they're there." She stared down at Lex and then collapsed.

"But she's not supposed to get him. I won him." She whined.

"He's a person not just a prize Taylor." Daley spoke coldly. They all held Taylor back as Jackson went towards revealing his feelings.

Jackson cleared his throat. Eric looked behind him and saw Jackson standing there. He bent down a whispered to Mel, "Talk to him." Then he got up and, with a thumbs up to Jackson, left. Jackson sat down slowly next to Mel. Neither of them spoke.

Jackson turned towards Mel and started speaking. He could tell even though she wasn't looking at him that she was listening.

"Look Mel, I'm really truly sorry about before. I know now that I made a huge mistake in going out with Taylor. She never really had feelings for me. I thought she had changed. I think she pretended to like me to try to make you jealous, but I don't know. I never meant to hurt you and I realize now that I lo………." Jackson paused he wasn't sure if he should tell her that part yet. He wasn't even sure she felt the same way. But then she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't resist them. "That I love you." He finished.

Melissa couldn't believe what she had just heard from Jackson's mouth. She turned to look at him. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you saw that? What took you so damn long?" Jackson laughed then his face grew serious.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Jackson." Melissa sighed. You know that I have the same feelings for you but right now I'm not so sure, I mean you're with Taylor. If we're gonna make this work I need to no that I can trust you." Jackson sighed he was afraid of this.

"Okay how do I do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you if I figure it out." With that said she got up and walked towards the others. Jackson followed. Taylor saw them coming back and jumped to her feet.

"You bitch! How could you steal my boyfriend from me?" Taylor stormed up to them.

"Taylor we're not even together, so shut up." Eric looked surprised he was sure everything would be okay. Jackson sighed as he watched Melissa sit down next to Eric.

"Oh." Taylor looked kind of relieved. Jackson knew she wouldn't be relieved for long.

_**Some o you thought I rushed this so I redid it. Ok this is officially my longest chapter. I know I don't write long chapters I'm sorry. Should I end it there or go on with some Taylor and Eric? I'm sorry for those who thought Mel and Eric should kiss. I was going to write that in but I was on a roll with the story and forgot sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R I will try to update my other stories I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to them. I'm also writing another story. It will be up sometime in the next 2 weeks. **_


	4. Violation Leads to Trust

What's Love without Jealousy

What's Love without Jealousy? 

Chapter: Violated Leads to Trust

_**A/n I know I know it's been forever since I have updated anything. Here's my next chapter this will end the story. **_

_Previously:_ _"You bitch! How could you steal my boyfriend from me?" Taylor stormed up to them._

"_Taylor we're not even together, so shut up." Eric looked surprised he was sure everything would be okay. Jackson sighed as he watched Melissa sit down next to Eric._

"_Oh." Taylor looked kind of relieved. Jackson knew she wouldn't be relieved for long._

_'This is it. I have to break up with her.' _ Jackson walked down the deserted hallway. He made himself late by staying up thinking of a way to get Mel to trust him. He knew the first step was to break up with Taylor. As he slipped into Biology the first face his eyes sought out was Mel's. Her eyes widened in surprise. She handed him a note a he slid into his seat. '_Where were you?' _he grinned and replied. _'Sleeping'_ She rolled her eyes as she read this. As soon as the bell rang, Jackson slipped out to wait for Taylor.

"Hey babe." She attempted to kiss him but he drew back.

"Look Taylor I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"WHAT! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR MELISSA AREN'T YOU! WELL FINE THEN WE ARE OVER. O…V……U……R. OVER." She stomped away oblivious to the laughter directed at her for spelling over incorrectly. Jackson shook his head and turned to find Melissa. He couldn't find her anywhere.

Melissa walked home slowly. She knew Jackson was breaking up with Taylor for her and she didn't stay to watch the show. She opened her front door and slammed it.

"Melissa is that you?" Her mother's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

"Who else would it be mom?" She rounded the counter and came in view of her mother's guilty face.

"Well…" Her mother was cut of by the front door slamming shut. A teenage boy about 17 came into view. He had short blond hair and black eyes that held a danger within them. His all black cloths made him look like a boy from a gang. '_Who the hell is he.'_ Melissa didn't like the look of him.

"Ah Vincent, I would like you to meet my daughter Melissa." Vincent's eyes wandered hungrily over Melissa's body never moving to her face. Mel didn't like anyone looking at her that way.

"Mom, who exactly is this creep?"

"Well this is your foster brother."

"Hell no!" She laughed without humor.

"Melissa……" But Melissa cut her off.

"So I'm back for 2 months after a year on that damn Island and now I already have a so called foster brother?" Her voice was rising but she didn't care. "Come on mom the guy's a creep."

"You don't know that." Her mother pursed her lips she knew her daughter was right. It looked as if he was mentally undressing her.

"Umm do you see the way he's looking at me."

"Just give him a chance." Melissa snorted.

"I'm not giving any guy who looks at me like that a chance. I'm going to Nathan's." Melissa turned to the door and Vincent's eyes immediately turned to watch her walk.

School the next day was a bit unnerving. Melissa had told both Nathan and Jackson everything about Vincent. They did everything they could to keep him away from her. But they didn't count on her parents. They decided a fancy dinner was needed and she had to go home and change. Both the guys, unfortunately wanted to catch Vincent in the act. They would be near by with a cell phone but that still didn't wipe away Melissa's fears.

**(A/N SWITCHING TO MEL'S POV)**

I walked fearfully into the house. His room was shut so I quickly locked my door. I slipped into a red wine strapless dress and black flats. I slipped on a soft red jacket that cut of just below the chest. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. I dialed Jackson's number as I walked out the door. A hideous face greeted me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vincent's voice chilled my blood. I heard Jackson pick up on the other end.

"Hey put the phone down bitch who do you think you're going to call?" He lunged toward me and I screamed I hoped Jackson was coming. I tried to run passed Vincent but he grabbed me and shoved me onto the bed. I knew what was going to happen but I was to terrified to move.

"Let's have a little fun huh." He gripped my wrist making escape impossible. He leaned down to kiss me so I kicked him…hard.

"Bitch; you shouldn't have done that." He ripped the jacket off my shoulders as I screamed.

"Get off me you bastard." He chuckled and ripped the top of my dress off, hissing as he realized I did have a bra on underneath. I felt his hands move to undo the clasp. I tried to kick him off but he just held on tighter. I screamed for help. As he undid the clasp and my bra fell from my chest I heard a door burst open. His hand moved towards my chest to grab me, his lips lowering as well. I screamed once more and blacked out. I heard a fist colliding with flesh but I found I couldn't open my eyes. I felt something soft and warm wrapped around my bare body. I was suddenly scared. How far did he go? Someone picked me up and I screamed.

"It's okay Mel it's only me." I heard Jackson's calming voice.

"Jackson." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Mel I was to far away we should never have tried that." I drifted back into unconsciousness.

My eyes slowly began to open. I was in a bed covered in blankets. My chest no longer felt bare. A slightly large black shirt covered me. I bolted upright remembering what had happened previously.

"Mel? Are you okay?" Jackson's concerned voice came from a chair beside the bed.

"Jackson!" I sighed with relief. He slowly got up and made his way over to me. He sat down and put his arms around me. I sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Did he… I mean did he……" I couldn't finish but he knew what I was talking about.

"No he didn't get that far. When you called I heard what was going on and Nathan and I ran over. I let Nathan throw the punches he seemed intent."

"Nathan punched someone?" I was truly surprised.

"Yeah," Jackson chuckled and held me closer.

"Where is he?" Jackson seemed nervous about this part.

"He brought Vincent to the police." I stiffened in his arms.

"Mel they need to know. He tried to rape you. He cant get away with that, I won't let him." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you. I think I can fully trust you." Even though I couldn't see his face I new he was smiling. I looked up at him. He seemed to be debating something.

"What?" He smiled.

"Would you still trust me if I kissed you?" He looked so hopeful I had to laugh.

"I think I probably would." He looked into my eyes.

"I love you Mel." He brought his lips down to mine. After a second hesitation our lips connected in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth. I happily obliged. We pulled back, oxygen deprive. This time I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled and pulled me into another passion filled kiss.

_**A/N Yay clap, clap, clap. This story is now complete. Those of you who wondered what happened to Vincent he was convicted thanks to the dress Nathan brought with him as evidence. See you at my next story hope you guys liked.**_


End file.
